Star Wars: Nameless
Synopsis When a mysterious vault is stolen from an ancient Sith Temple, Darth Sidious sends his newly appointed apprentice, Darth Maul, to find the thief and kill him. With the help of the bounty hunter Embo, Maul enters a world of gangs as he goes on his most dangerous quest yet. Plot On the planet Syned, a group of people move swiftly through a blizzard. Eventually they arrive at an ancient temple made of black and red stone. It is crumbling, but they enter anyway, almost as if they don't notice. After passing a lot of traps, they make it to the end of the corridor, where a vault protected by indestructible electromagnetic beams is sitting. A hooded figure steps forward and raises his hands. Nothing seems to happen, but suddenly the beams part and the group walks up to the vault. Using a hovercraft, they drag it out of the temple and into the icy dunes of Syned. A young Sith named Darth Maul is healing his wounds on the planet Felucia. He is contacted by his master, Darth Sidious, who asks if he has completed his mission yet. Maul informs Sidious that he has not, and Sidious replies by saying that this is Maul's last chance. Afterwards, Maul makes his way to the center of the forest, passing several creatures on the way. At the center, a dark clearing, he meets the Jedi Master that inflicted his wounds. At first, the Jedi asks Maul why he returned. Without answering, Maul attacks, but the Jedi quickly gains the upperhand. Before he can kill Maul though, Maul uses both surprise and speed and ignites a second lightsaber blade to stab the Jedi in the stomach. As he is leaving Felucia in his Sith Infiltrator, Maul is once again contacted by Darth Sidious, who tells him to go to the ancient Sith Temple on Syned. When Maul does this, he discovers the theft of the vault and tells Sidious. Darth Sidious himself is incognito as Senator Palpatine on Coruscant. Maul joins him in secret, and Sidious introduces him to the Bounty Hunter Embo. Maul does not understand this, but Sidious tells him that if he fails his mission to reclaim the vault, Embo will complete it. Maul asks what is in the vault, but Sidious refuses to tell him yet. Maul and Embo arrive on Takodana, the planet that Sidious believes the thieves could be on. They visit the bar of Maz Canata, who is wary, but tells them that they are looking for Niko Tyrall, a Gray Jedi who often visits the bar. Maul confronts Niko, who bolts. Embo fires his bowcaster and almost hits Niko, but Niko stops the bolt from hitting him and goes outside. Maul ignites both his lightsaber blades and engages in a duel with Niko. The pair are evenly matched, and Niko escapes in his spaceship. Embo explains that Niko is a member of a dangerous gang of Gray Jedi known as The Slipknots, who travel the galaxy looking for powerful force users to drain their power. They also steal Jedi and Sith artifacts to add to their collection. Maul agrees that they should attempt to Transcript Add a script for your movie. Clearly distinguish who says what, and make sure the dialogue is clear. This step is usually used as a substitute for the plot, but you can also include this with the plot. This step is optional. Deleted Scenes Here you could add scenes that you had in your mind, but didn't add it into the movie (your spare ideas). If you don't have a deleted scene in your mind, delete this heading. This step is optional. Quotes Here you could add some important quotes in your movie. If you don't have Quotes, deleted this topic. This step is optional. Cast Add every actor and actress that plays in your movie. Don't forget to add who this actor and actress play in your movie. This step is optional, but is reccommended. Reception Add a brief summary of the average rating of your movie, and what some reviews state. This step is optional. Production This is a section where you can add some details on some of the production work for this movie. This step is optional. Get creative! You may add your own section ideas, use some of these, or use comibations. Feel free to format your movie in which ever way you want! Category:Movies Category:Star Wars Movies